Lecho de rosas
by DarkGirlPianist
Summary: Song-fic basada en la canción de Bonjovi- bed of roses


Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que a Masashi Kishimoto

En algunos párrafos está presente la corriente de la consciencia, para los que no saben de que se trata, es cuando uno dice sus pensamientos y los deja fluir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Dónde estoy?- me intento levantar, un dolor punzante atraviesa a mi cabeza- ¿qué es este lugar?...- miro para todos lados suavemente, no quiero que la resaca me martirie, veo botellas vacías en el piso, ropa tirada por todos lados-¿qué diablos pasó anoche?- algo se mueve a mi lado, las sábanas escondían un cuerpo, delgado de delicioso aroma, pero no era el aroma que tanto me fascinaba; la descubro de las mantas, una mujer rubia acurrucada, ¿quién mierda era?, ¿qué rayos hice anoche?. Escucho abrirse la puerta de entrada, mi nombre aparece entre los pasillos pronunciado por una voz chillona bastante conocida, como me duele la cabeza. Me levanto con cautela, busco mis bóxer que estaban arriba del ropero, ¿cómo llegaron ahí?, no tengo ni la más absoluta idea.

Salgo de la habitación, para dirigirme a la sala, los cuadros del pasillo inclinados, algunos en el piso, un florero roto en mitad del corredor, todo me da vueltas, la sala no está en mejor estado, comida tirada en el piso, vasos usados arriba de los muebles, ropa regada por doquier.

-¡Teme!, aquí andabas…-

-No grites idiota, me duele la cabeza- lo interrumpí, ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan bullicioso?

-Ok, así que anduviste de fiesta nuevamente anoche…- lo siento suspirar rendido, al parecer tiene razón, esto se ha repetido bastantes veces desde que ella ya no está- Sasuke, sé que debe dolerte, a todos nos dejó bastante mal todo eso, mucho más a ti por lo que veo, la mayoría de nosotros ya lo superamos y estamos preocupados por ti… ¿Por qué no lo superas tú también, Teme?

-Déjame en paz- le respondí secamente, sé que tiene la razón, pero no sabe por lo que he pasado, ellos no saben cómo me siento, nunca lo sentirán, es egoísta de mi parte, pero es la verdad, ellos no saben lo que tuvimos.

-¿Quién es esta vez?...- la pregunta me deja aturdido, no sé a qué se refiere- a la chica que está en tu cama, ¿quién es?- a mi memoria viene la chica rubia que duerme entre mis sábanas… ¿cómo responderle si ni siquiera yo sé?-no sabes, siempre es lo mismo contigo Sasuke, no hay chica en Konoha que no se haya ido a tu cama- ya me tiene harto, se me te en mi vida como si fuera suya, ¿por qué no me deja en paz?

- ¿A ti que te importa?, tú estás con Sakura, ¿qué te interesa las demás?... si viniste a darme sermones, mejor te vas, ya sabes dónde está la puerta- camino de vuelta al pasillo, necesito una ducha, me quiero despejar

-Hinata-chan y tú tuvieron algo ¿verdad?- dice a mi espalda, escuchar su nombre me perforó mis oídos, mi mente sustrajo varios recuerdos de su sonrisa, de su dulce voz pronunciando mi nombre, de su figura, todos los que quiero enterrar en lo más profundo de mi cabeza, para poder sacarlos en unas cuantas horas, cuando me martirie con mis recuerdos. No tengo la menor idea de en qué momento me moví pero me encontraba frente a Naruto, con mi antebrazo presionando su garganta y su cuerpo pegado a la pared.

-No digas su nombre como si nada- arrastré las palabras, mis ojos ardía de la rabia, sé que es contradictorio pero solo yo tengo ese derecho, de decir su nombre a las sombras. Lo solté lentamente, mientras calmaba la ira de mis ojos, me di media vuelta, en realidad necesitaba ese baño- vete – sentí como la puerta era cerrada suavemente, caminé por el corredor sin recordar los trozos de porcelana en el piso…Kuso, me había rasgado las plantas de los pies, poco me importaba, pero el suelo tendría que ser limpiado luego. Entré a mi habitación en busca de ropa limpia, todo estaba en orden, ya no ocupaba ese lugar, a todas mis aventuras las llevaba a cualquier recamara de la mansión, pero ese lugar no se tocaba, su olor permanecía intacto en cada rincón, en las cortinas, en el sofá, en los muebles… abrí con pereza el ropero, el aroma a lavanda penetró mis fosas nasales, su ropa aún permanecía allí; saqué solo lo necesario, nuevamente me escabullí fuera.

Tomé una ducha larga y placentera, salí con dirección a la habitación en donde estaba la rubia, abrí sin el mayor cuidado, ahí estaba sin manta, mostrando su cuerpo a la fría mañana, sus pechos eran pequeños, sus muslos flácidos, su piel bronceada, su cuello grueso, su nariz ancha, simplemente no era ella, lo único que me hipnotizó, fueron sus labios, pequeños, carnosos, de un color carmín muy parecido a los que tanto me atraían… me dio asco, verla ahí disfrutando del lugar que le pertenecía a otra, me dio repugnancia a mi mismo por haber tenido sexo con esa mujer, solo porque sus labios eran similares, pero su sabor muy distinto.

Fui a la sala a limpiar un poco, solo las manchas en el tapiz de los sofás quedaron, abrí las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz, no me inmuté cuando unos brazos me rodearon por la cintura y unos labios impregnaron besos en mi cuello; el cielo gris, ya me era común en mi vida desde su partida, todo me sabía a nada, todo me parecía nada. Quité las féminas manos de mi cuerpo y me dirigí a la cocina, pero no sin antes dejarle algo en claro.

-Utiliza el baño, vístete y sal de mi casa, esto solo queda entre nosotros- mis pasos fueron audibles en el silencio producido por esas paredes, en la cocina lavé los trastos sucios, limpié la grasa de los muebles y guardé las cosas dónde debían estar.

Pasé por el corredor recogiendo todo a mi paso y colocándolo en su lugar, ordené sin mucho entusiasmo la recamara que utilicé la noche anterior, no quise demorarme demasiado en aquél lugar. Salí en busca de recuerdos, entré al único lugar en dónde su presencia aún se sentía casi táctil, el estudio; algunos de sus libros cursis estaban entre los de contabilidad y finanzas pertenecientes a mi empresa, discos románticos entre medio de mis cds de Metálica. Aún el stereo tenía en su interior un disco de baladas que escuchaba mientras leía en el sillón de cuero negro pegado a la pared, quedando de frente al escritorio donde yo trabajaba. Me tiré en el mueble oscuro, con el propósito de divagar en mis memorias, de poderla sentir aunque sea en mis ensoñaciones, nunca cumplimos con lo que habíamos prometido, de enfrentar a su Otou-san y contarle sobre los nuestro, ya que nuestra relación era a escondidas, habíamos dicho que después del viaje de negocios de su familia, en la que ella tendría que participar, le diríamos a todos, no queríamos más escondites, no más estar a las sombras; me decía tantas veces que sin mí ella no sería nada, que seguiría siendo la sombra de su primo y hermana menor, pero nunca supo que yo sin ella, soy un patético juguete de la sociedad, que vive de bar en bar, acostándose con cada mujer que posea como mínimo un rasgo parecido a ella. Cómo deseo poderla tener nuevamente en mi cama, desnuda sobre las sábanas rojas que contrastaban con el pálido de su piel y el oscuro de su cabello, tocarla con las yemas de mis dedos, marcar su perfecto contorno, fundirme en sus ojos de luna que solo brillaban para mi, saborear sus labios, lamer su cuello, masajear sus pechos, hasta hacerle salir suspiros, sentir su plano vientre suave bajo mis ásperas manos, y terminar por pegarme a ella como si quisiera ser su sombra… Pero eso ya es imposible, ésta fuera de mi alcance, pero mi mente es masoquista y hace que vea esas imágenes tan vívidamente. Abro mis ojos con pesadez, y me levanto con pereza, hecho un último vistazo antes de salir; en la calle la gente solo me mira sin saber qué es lo que ocurre, ¿en tan mal estado me encuentro que todos me observan con lástima? Los paseos no duran mucho, trato de no estar fuera tanto tiempo, aún poseo un mínima esperanza de que cuando vuelva ella estará en el jardín sentada en una banca esperando por mí, como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía que salir. Pero me debo resignar, Hinata ya no volverá, no puedo seguir la dirección que ella tomó, se enfadaría conmigo al verme nuevamente; entre la multitud creo verla, pero solo son jugarretas de mi subconsciente, ya nada tiene brillo, cuando salíamos en grupos de amigos, todo se iluminaba a su camino, como haciéndole reverencia ante su perfección, nadie notaba que nuestras miradas en ocasiones se encontraban y nos quedábamos absorto en nuestra burbuja de felicidad. Vuelvo a casa sin ánimo, miro para todos lados, sin saber que busco, tanto dinero de la familia que no sirve para nada, la única vez que me sentí millonario fue cuando por fin la besé y la tuve solo para mí.

En la habitación en que compartíamos, me coloqué un traje oscuro, salí en mi auto consciente de a dónde iba, lo estaciono en la acera camino con la mirada fija en la ruta, a una anciana en la esquina le compro unas flores, unos lirios y unas rosas. Desde pequeño que no piso este lugar, primero me dirijo al mausoleo Uchiha, coloco los lirios en la tumba de mis padres y hermano, salgo sin decir palabra; a unos pasos se encuentra el mausoleo Hyuuga, ésta familia tenía tradiciones muy extrañas, a sus difuntos los enterraban bajo una estatua de ellos mismos para así recordarlos de cómo eran en vida, entro y busco su figura entre las demás, a un lado de su primo estaba ella, aún en este lugar tan lúgubre era perfecta, brillaba ante las demás, Sai supo captar su calidez y pureza muy bien, su sonrisa resaltaba en el rostro marmoleo, su gentil mirada dejaba sin aliento. Me arrodillé para dejarle las rosas en su tumba, alcancé a leer el epitafio antes de colocar las flores –"Un ángel que vuelve a su lugar"- nunca lo había pensado de esa forma, ella volvía a donde debía de estar, me fui sin más de ese lugar tan nefasto.

Dentro del automóvil, miro hacia las calles, todo el mundo caminaba sin vida, solo pendientes del ahora, derrochando el dinero y su tiempo en barbaridades, su futuro estaba árido, sin una gota de luz. Mi celular suena, contesto con el altavoz, la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea me pedía que estuviera esa noche de nuevo con ella, una negativa sale de mi boca, corté la llamada antes de que empezara a cuestionar; ésta noche no, no habría otro aroma en mi nariz, hoy dormiría en mi cama junto al olor de la lavanda y flores silvestres que seguía intacto en las mantas.


End file.
